rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
ADAM Addled
Sitemap ADAM Addled The Insanity/mental Impairments cause by ADAM use. * See also ADAM * See also ADAM_Medical_Uses * See also Splicers * see also Strange_Splicer_Visions * See also The_Splicer_Mental_State * See also Splicer_Play * See also ADAM_Technology * See also Splicer_Psychology --- --- --- --- --- Frankenstein's Monster Wasn't Pretty : We never much see what Jack looks like (pre-Rapture photos/security camera views taken early ?) And Delta is completely hidden. linky to fanart A good thing that there was no working mirrors (in-game) to FREAK the Player out ? Consider that Jack/Delta were ADAM'd-up far more than most Splicers in a short time. Cumulatively/over time? Who knows, though ADAM in amounts WE got/absorbed seemed to still be exceptional (as in ALOT) : Especially with many being the 'Combat' Plasmids which make more severe changes to implement their powers/abilities (as compared to the earlier (faddish) Consumer products, ie- the BIC lighter fingers). Anyway, what about the 'cosmetic' affects upon Jack - It Might he have been a frightful sight by the time he faced Ryan. Or even worse looking, by the end of BS1, when WE had even more ADAM in our system ??? You thought the Spider Splicers were creepy looking ? Did Jack have Dr Strange tentacles dangling from his mouth by the time he went into the Big Daddy Suit ? That all is NOT quite as endearing to the Player -- IF they realized early what 'good ole friendly' Atlas was doing to them - pushing ADAM use onto him (YOU). --- --- --- Impairment (Resistance to Degradation of Mental Abilities) Varies Greatly Between Individuals. That (game writer's) Story of 'hiding it' from the Public (or it just not being known about so that many people WOULD eventually use it) -- all to BLAME RYAN (and to justify Rapture's Citizens 'NOT wholesale avoiding ADAM as a public safety threat/Poison). Violently Dangerous Splicers ... The Novel had them more visible and around earlier - to try to logically justify various actions of Ryan's and others at an earlier date. The Novel's author tried a bit to fix the game's rather dubious/illogically compressed Timeline events. --- --- --- Bad Booze Could Make You Go Blind - Bad ADAM Could DO ... WORSE ''': After the initial discoveries of the ADAM technology happened, no doubt a large market was quickly realized for the various products and many companies launched into production of their own. There had been more than a little sea-life research previously and once the source of the miracle drug was known, others would get in on the gold-rush. Reverse engineering would probably not be illegal (remember -- "no laws" including patent laws) and soon many simple products had competition. The more complex products required careful production to be effective, and it was likely that boot-legging attempts resulted in more than a little of the negative side-effects which effected many citizens. --- --- --- '''ADAM Addiction : Consider some classically abused drugs, with which the User literally feels pain if they don't get their 'fix', and the effect of other drugs when you try to suddenly stop (go 'cold turkey' ) -- it can often kill you. SO that type of 'addiction' - is that of being an actual physical dependency (versus psychological) - THAT may be a big aspect for some users of ADAM (the ADAM crisis which justifies Ryan 'Seizing' Fontaine Futuristics to continue its operation). Negative effects might include things like tissue rejection caused when the DNA/RNA changes start failing, and where the ADAM-User starts reverting if they don't maintain their ADAM (Plasmid) intake - amplified when you had massive body changes like Combat Plasmids (and the possibly rushed formulas/production for THOSE because of the Civil War Emergency -- or before that by Fontaine not giving a damn anyway OR even wanting addiction to his 'Product'). It is possible that there were treatments to minimize these side-effects, which the opportunities for went away when Rapture went into Chaos (and when more and more people were using ADAM, and the quality might have dropping, and the supply of ADAM made less available). We may see the Vita-Chambers all over the city BECAUSE those machines were Ryan's solution to try to alleviate some of the negative effects which the large population of Splicers were experiencing. --- --- --- Audio Diary Analysis : "A Possible Solution" : ' Brigid Tenenbaum, Minervas Den : "I have begun testing a new approach to the Splicing Sickness problem. ADAM remembers, you see. The method uses the ADAM's own "recall" of past cell configurations to revert each of the patient's genetic changes -- with one final dose, we return the patient to his former self! It is only theory: the number of potential bonding sites for even a single test is innumerable, and I cannot calculate alone. But I have heard of an adding machine at the heart of the city, beyond the capability of any device the world has known. Perhaps ... if I could harness its power..." No magical power or 'theory' required here. It is simply your ORIGINAL DNA still being present in your body, while the modifications made for a Plasmid/Tonic is added RNA or different DNA in the parts of the body affected by the modification. ADAM reverts cells to Stem Cells which then can reform. With Plasmids/Tonics, that reforming is controlled by the introduced RNA and/or DNA defining the desired modification. This DNA/RNA and trigger chemicals 'promoters' can get to other parts of the body where they don't belong - Stem cells and inappropriate tissues growing (like tumors) and disrupting various body functions causing sickness. Remodification requires (adding more ADAM to allow Stem Cells reversion) causing a similar conversion back to unformed Stem Cell tissue so that the original DNA can be reapplied. This can be locally applied and controlled systematically - to correct ALL the tissues that had been disrupted. The process may need careful sequencing to avoid shutting down too many or too much tissue at once. SO repair is simply reapplying/reinforcing the original (stable) DNA pattern and eliminating the foreign DNA/RNA. This does away with the genetically-modified tissues (as much as possible) -- to stop it interfering with the body's normal functioning. --- --- --- '''ADAM Disease Symptom : Short Term Memory Loss ? ' : Was it possible/likely that ADAM-use led to memory loss and thus a reason why Accu-Vox sold so well ? And also why such strange/inconsequential things got recorded (which normally wouldn't) ?? Unfortunately, such Memory Loss could need dozens/hundreds of 'recordings' a day of just trivial things--- SO that can't be an explanation (severe functionality problems if that). Big Technical Brick with only one recording - Maybe people who buy Apple products might 'shell out' for something that lame ... ( The MMORPG will present the idea of removable 'Media' to serve this function ) Being SEEN Recording on your Accu-Vox was 'with it' (IMPLYING you MUST have something IMPORTANT to record ...) - A Gimmick, more than utility. Sinclair sold a small pocket notepad (paper) with integrated erasable pen/pencil which sold EVEN BETTER than the Accu-Vox. Sinclair's Steno-Memo -- Now ON SALE -- 3 for a Dollar (A FIVE DOLLAR VALUE !!!)!!!! "Its like I can actually write down what's in my mind !!!" --- --- --- 'ADAM Dreams (or Nightmares ?) : ' * Amputee Dogs in wheelchair... (Awwww, I'm so full of empathy) * Giant Frog with tube up its butt... (stuff from the early 'funny smoke filled room' meetings???) * Weird mutants with tentacles or crab claws... (animators nightmare) * Audio Diaries as "squishy, organic things, with lips and ears" instead of tape recorders... * Carrot-Top... (Nooooooooooo) * Little creepy living things inside the machines you have to Hack (bribe with ADAM to make it your friend) * A flying Big-Daddy-like pigeon thing, controlled by Zamfir's panflute... * The idea of Sophia Lamb in nothing but a Pope hat... * SeaSlug like things wandering around instead of Little Sisters (Oooh aren't they CUTE!! Yes - I'm going to 'Save' that..) * Suchong playing hopscotch with 2 Little Sisters and a Bouncer... * Fake Quantum Physics being used to sell A Sinclair-brand Laxative... * Sander Cohen in a bunny suit being chased by Elmer Fudd with a gun. * 7 Samurai sitting around a table playing Poker (makes perfect sense them being there Now..) --- --- --- '''Use of The Impaired and Convicts : There was an increasing number of ADAM_Addled people in Rapture due to the poisonous effects of Fontaine's products, which supposedly were sold enough to make him rich. The effects on the users apparently mostly WERENT psychotic rage - but would have lesser debilitating effect on its users (A reason also for the number of 'poor' starting to grow and cause problems). The Persephone Prison SHOULD have had a manufacturing wing to employ the Inmates so to support themselves. Prisons in the old days did that. Sanitariums and Asylums also tried to be self-supporting (I've added a Food Growing section to my Amended Persephone maps). Businesses might employ ADAM-impaired people to do the grunt work (ie- simple assembly) under supervision. The Persephone Prison SHOWED that it attempted rehabilitation, and that it served as the City's Insane Asylum/Jail. Sinclair would have been well positioned to make use of this Labor (ontop of his inmate 'Think Tank'). --- --- --- --- --- . .